Memoirs of a Kunoichi
by Dbl0rNothin
Summary: Being a kunoichi isn't what it's imagined to be. The dark side to being a kunoichi.
1. Prologue: Sorrow

My first fic was a comedy and now my second fic is a drama. I'm trying to have people see me as a all around writer that they can come to for anything. This fic came to me while I was watching a movie, a couple movies actually, and I was inspired. It started off as a one shot but I may continue it into more chapters if people like it. Now without further ado I bring to you _Memoirs of a Kunoichi._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, I just own the idea of the fic.

* * *

The first thing a Kunoichi learns when she fully steps into the world of being a ninja is that thyself is not your own. The village owns you from the moment hope genin take their headbands and walk into the real world. A Kunoichi isn't trained to use just her skills in genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. She is also trained in the art of seduction. The term saving yourself for someone does not exist; you lose it when you need too. Sometimes whilst on a mission, some lucky few lost it willingly…she though, she always managed to avoid that.

"So Takeri-san, have you been a bad boy?" her sultry voice captured him.

Takeri was a fairly handsome man possibly in his late 30's. Messy dark hair covered tan skin falling into vivid blue eyes as well as a thin mustache upon his upper lip. He was also the leader of a child slave ring and had a thing for younger girls…Like her at the moment. He was living out a fantasy on his knees with his hands tied behind his back in nothing but his underwear before a sweet, sexy little thing. The girl had to be only sixteen, seventeen at the latest.

"Yes, I've been very bad…" he hissed out through clenched teeth.

Her lips curled into a slow smile that held hidden intentions he couldn't catch. Slim fingers traced his shoulders to his back as she circled him, coming up behind him she ran her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp. He hissed once more in pleasure before he cried out in pain. His body fell to the floor, eyes wide opened and head turned in a unnatural way. She snapped his neck.

"Pig…" she murmured, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Putting her clothes on to cover the black lingerie she had been wearing. She made a hand signal and disappeared.

Kunoichi weren't allowed to be attracted to anyone, especially their targets. They weren't allowed to fall in love. It would make it that much harder for them to do their job if they had someone else on their mind. All fairytales they heard when they were younger had to be forgotten.

For a kunoichi's life was anything but a fairytale.

"So he's dead?" Tsunade questioned going over the mission report.

"Yes."

"Very well, I'll have Shizune file this away. Good job, if I have another mission for you I won't hesitate to tell you."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Love was not something a kunoichi could familiarize her with. It didn't exist and after a while, a kunoichi's heart didn't feel anymore.

"Ino-san."

"Neji, have you just returned from a mission?"

He nodded a affirmative.

"You as well?"

"Yes, I just reported."

"I take it, it went well?"

"Of course, who do you think your talking too?"

A chuckle escaped between his lips and a small, barely there smile elevated his lips.

"Forgive me for forgetting. Now if you will excuse me, I have to check it."

"Yeah…"

They passed one other like they would as comrades and acquaintances. However the gentle brush of their hands as they passed held so much more meaning than it should have.

But kunoichi could not fall in so, so she pretended as though it was nothing.

When Ino was a child she would sit on her daddy's lap and be read to. He read her fairy tales about princesses and princes who saved the day. About dreams coming true and how you could be anything you wanted if you wished real hard. Ino remembers thinking to herself "My life is going to be like that!"

When she was twelve she thought she found her prince charming in the dark and handsome Uchiha Sasuke. It turned out though he wasn't so charming, most boys her age weren't. This was her first look at reality, that there wasn't such a thing as a prince charming and no one would be saving the day.

At fifteen, Ino killed for the first time and it was then that she fully realized that she wasn't playing shinobi. This was real. The blood that painted her hands was real and never seemed to come off after that. TenTen had to hold her hair back when she threw up. The rookie nine and Gai's team was starting to realize the dark side of being a shinobi.

* * *

Review Please! 


	2. Chapter 1: Envy

I'm glad people have liked my story so far and I got more reviews than I thought I would. Thank you all very much! I won't waste time talking then and let you get to the first chapter. Enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just the idea. If I did Naruto would be filled with both canon and crack pairings!

* * *

Chapter 1: Envy

Killing became easier as missions passed, she was able to tune out her emotions until afterward, but she still threw up with every kill however. Over the years she had moved up in ranks, now a jounin she hoped to become leader of the interrogation squad sooner of later. A suggestion from her teammates mostly relating to her special jutsu, she didn't think she had it in her to torture someone. She still thought about it however, perhaps it would toughen her up more make her more apathetic to her job.

"Ino…Ino!"

She awoke from her thoughts. Bright blue eyes stared into pupil-less eyes. She was in a small tea shop across from her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, a fellow jounin and medic-nin.

"What, Hinata?"

"Your tea is getting cold…"

Ino looked down at her cup; the contents no longer steamed and had cooled quite a bit. She smiled almost sheepishly and picked up the cup drawing it to her lips. While the contents fell down her throat she couldn't help but stare at her friend. Hyuuga Hinata was what villages took pride in. A twenty- year old elite ninja and one of the head of the medical staff, head of a family with a powerful bloodline and one of the few kunoichi…who could fall in love and she had with a Kage! Ino couldn't help but look at the girl with a bit of envy, all she wanted, all she wished was that she wouldn't have been lonely. Wished she had someone to fight and live for. The jealously passed however when she thought of all the responsibilities Hinata had to take on, the young woman didn't seemed to mind however and Ino found she admired that about the woman.

"Gaara!" Hinata exclaimed upon seeing her beau enter the tea shop.

She stood and approached the Kazekage. He in returned wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss upon her forehead.

Still...Ino would think to herself watching the pair…it would be nice to be able to have a pair of warm arms to go too...

"You called Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade seemed a bit stressed, her fingers worked her temples and there were several saucers of sake piled up on the side of her desk. Papers were scattered along the desk falling to the floor in large piles that almost reached her desk.

"Hold on, we're waiting for someone else."

Ino raised a blond brow, she didn't mind working in teams but as of late she preferred to work alone. There was usually some tension between her and other members of the team as there were usually one or two people she clashed with over leadership. Ino just liked having control. It was the only thing in life she could control. Only a few seemed to know this, the few including most of the rookie nine and Gai's team. After a few moments the door opened once more, she didn't look to see who it was asI didn't me she would in a moment. Steps that were deliberately heavy but usually moved with grace approached quickly until they stood beside her. She now took the moment to take in the new arrival and it made something inside her clench.

"You have summoned my presence, Hokage-sama?" The familiar deep voice of Hyuuga Neji sent shivers up her spine

"Now that you are both here I have to say that both your missions were an utter and complete failure."

Ino's attention snapped towards Tsunade, her hands slammed upon the desk and it creaked under the force.

"What do you mean it was a failure? I killed the ring leader!" Ino demanded, she did not like being told all her hard word and sacrifices were made in vain.

Neji's reaction was more reserved but similar to his fellow jounin. Brows drawn into a frown and mouth set into a thin line he too did not like being told missions were done in vain.

"Please explain, Tsunade-sama."

"Well apparently those were just decoys. The real leader is still hidden. They're starting to experiment on their captives and getting bad results. We have however found a main center for trafficking and experimentation. We've tried teams but only a few manage to come back to us. Thus I want to send you two, Ino for your skills and Neji for his mind and power. I want you to get in, gather information, perhaps save a few people for questioning, and then get out. The mission should take three weeks at the latest, a week to get there, a week to gather information, and a week to get back. Here are the details that you will need, any problems?"

Both jounin bowed their head slightly to the sannin.

"No, Hokage-sama," they spoke simultaneously.

"Good, you leave tomorrow."

Ino turned on her heel and exited the room. Her fist clenched at her side and unconsciously she began to grind her teeth, a nasty habit she had picked up in earlier years. She was upset. She had degraded herself and exposed herself for what? Nothing.

"Ino."

The call of her name made her pause in her mental rants. She glanced over her shoulder to find Neji slowly closing the door behind him whilst looking at her before approaching the blond jounin. She had to look up to meet his eyes. Since when did Neji grow so much? By now he had to be one of the taller ninja in the village.

"I know you may be upset-"

"Furious," she corrected him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in an impatient manner."

"-Furious," he continued "But I would like to finish this mission as soon as possible in time for Hinata-sama's wedding. So I expect to follow a strict schedule. We'll meet on the east side of the village by noon."

Ino scoffed. She too wanted to be back in time for Hinata's wedding. She was the best woman! The way Neji spoke though, with such authority made her want to oppose him. Her head turned to the side with lids closed. The tapping of her foot grew into the drilling of her fingers.

"We'll leave in the morning at ten, so we can travel when it's cooler."

Cool fingers found their way under her chin directing her face towards the source of the hand. The eyes that matched the color of the sky opened staring into ones that matched freshly fallen snow. Neji's lips tilted into a something akin to a smirk and he allowed his hand to drop once he had the young woman's attention.

"I expected you to say something similar to that. We'll meet at ten."

Ino felt as though she was falling into those snow colored eyes. She shook herself free however of their captivating spell upon realizing his words. He was playing with her! A scowl found their way to her lips.

"You…you knew I would change the time!"

Neji said nothing. Lips tilting into something similar to a smile and walked passed the female his fingers barely brushing against her shoulder.

"Till ten tomorrow, Ino-san, good day."

Normally Ino would have verbally attacked the person but listening to Neji's words and feeling his touch…

Neji reminded her of a fairytale…one that she could never be apart of.

So these feelings that circled in her chest and seemed to consume her whole self. She tossed them aside and made herself apathetic once more.

What good would feelings do for a kunoichi after all?

"Only a few more days until…" she trailed off, a blush falling upon her cheeks as she still could not believe she, Hinata, would be getting married and to Gaara of the sand of all people!

The crush she had on Naruto once upon a time seemed like a far away dream. One that was soon erased with another dream, a dream of someone who her heart seemed to feel much stronger for. A connection neither of them could explain.

"Until you become my wife," Gaara finished for her.

They were currently in the Hyuuga compound. Usually an outsider like himself would not be welcomed within the inner walls of the Hyuuga. This outsider of an exception however, the Kazekage within their walls, what an honor! Some of the Hyuuga thought. The older members however could care less that the outsider was Kazekage. The Kazekage was just a boy and a container for a demon no less! In their eyes they were far more superior to this outcast.

"Hinata…we have something important to discuss."

Hinata knew what he was speaking off and wanted to avoid it as long as possible.

"Have you decided?"

Gaara wanted her to give up her life in the village of the leaf and come with him to the sand. Though he had promised she could continue her status as a medic-nin he preferred that she rarely went on missions anymore and gave up control to another Hyuuga. The last part was the least to worry her, she already knew she was not suited for leading the Hyuuga and decided upon giving it to someone who truly deserved it. Her cousin, Neji, as opposed to her younger sister, Hanabi, who was still just a child. The other parts however…to leave Konoha behind. All her friends and family, the people she held very close to her heart but…she held Gaara close to her heart as well.

"I'm sorry, please give me more time Gaara…" Hinata spoke in a soft tone.

Gaara nodded. He understood he was asking her to take a big step with him. He would have liked to save her the burden of deciding and stayed with her in Konoha but it wasn't that simple. As Kazekage he needed to be with his village and could not leave them to fend for themselves. He rose from his seat on her bed walking up behind her from her place in front of her medicine table. Arms wrapping around her frail figure he held her close to his chest burying his face into her hair. Hinata stiffened only for a moment before relaxing and melting into her fiancé's arms.

"I love you…" Hinata murmured.

And she did, she truly did love Gaara. Adore him, practically worshipped him. He was everything she wanted and more, something she had been unconsciously looking for. She worried however, when she had accepted Gaara's proposal she had been hesitate for the simply fact that Gaara was Kazekage and liked to take it upon himself to defend his village single handily. One day she feared he may not come home to her, by no means did that mean Gaara was a push-over but still…

Perhaps loving someone was harder than being a kunoichi.

"-kunais, and the scroll," Ino went over her mental checklist, finishing packing the things she would need on this journey.

She fell back on her bed with a sigh. Arms tucking behind her head as she stared at the ceiling of her apartment. She had never worked with Hyuuga Neji before though she had heard good things about the genius ninja. Atleast he was fairly likable now as his personality seemed to be changing over the years. If he had remained the same as he was in his genin days she would have strangled the young man by now. Not only had Neji changed internally, externally he had changed as well. Ino would admit that when he was younger Neji was already a handsome boy but as the years passed he had grew into an even more handsome man. Woman from all over seemed to be trying to have the Hyuuga for themselves. Neji never seemed interested in the woman however which had been the butt of many jokes about his sexually particularly from Naruto and Kiba. Neji was the perfect example of tall, dark, and handsome-

"What am I thinking?" Ino rolled over covering her face with a pillow.

Why was she thinking about Neji? And about his appearance nonetheless, such thoughts were useless to her so what was the point? Ino sighed into the pillow, turning her face to the side to stare at her wall. Still…She never could get rid of the feeling of their fingers brushing against each other, or his hand gently touching her shoulder. A groan was elicited from her mouth. Her eyes turned a bit sad as she thought to herself.

Who was she to think that she could have feelings of her own? A Kunoichi didn't belong to herself…she belonged to her village.

And that's how it would always be.

* * *

Review Please! Tell your friends! Help me get atleast 7 or more reviews! 


	3. Chapter 2: Opposition

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing my story. It made me happy to read your reviews and encouraged me to write faster and update faster. Reviews truly are motivation! Well without further ado I bring to you chapter 2 of Memoirs of a Kunoichi. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, like many though I wish I did. I do however own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2: Opposition

When the sun has rose the next morning she had not wanted to awake as the light streamed into the window falling upon her resting face. She regretted telling Neji they should meet at ten. The blond rolled over, her eyelids parting just a bit enough to look at the red numbers of the clock beside her bed. Her eyes closed once more, seconds ticked by before her eyes snapped opened. It was 9:45! Ino rolled off the bed getting caught in the blankets, they wrapped around her legs causing her to fall as she struggled to get to the bathroom. She cursed and kicked the blanket off her legs before stumbling into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. A few moments later she barged out the bathroom fully dressed but looking quite disheveled. Grasping her supplies she ran out the door barely taking the time to lock it behind her. Back in her apartment the red numbers slowly changed to 9:59.

"You're late."

"You're early," she retorted now taking the time to properly put her hair back into the bun upon her head.

Neji looked at the watch in his hands with a raised brow.

"It is 10:15...I believe it was you who set the time."

"Well I'm sorry alright? Get off my case I was only a little late."

"Fifteen minutes."

"Drop it!"

Neji's lips would quirked into a smirk. Teasing the girl was as simple as getting Naruto riled up. Thinking about it he would admit they had similar personalities though they would probably threaten to end is life should he say such a thing out loud. He shook his head in clear his mind, this was no time to be making comparisons among his friends, there was a mission to think about and if everything was going to go as planned he had to be highly aware.

"Shall we go then?"

Ino nodded finishing off her hair, adjusting the small duffle bag on her shoulder. She exited Konoha walls before leaping up into a tree speeding off into the east as the map has directed, Neji, leaping into the trees as well, followed close behind her.

A few days passed with little to no problems at all. They kept a constant guard up and moved as a quick pace. The fourth day though when they were only a day away from their destination they had interference.

"Stop," Neji commanded, arm outstretched to stop the blond in her path, byakugan activated.

Ino for once obeyed the command without problem. She stopped beside the Hyuga and looked around as well though knowing her eye were no were as good as the man's beside her.

"Rock shinobi…"

"How far?" She asked opening her shuriken and kunai pouch.

"Here."

Before she knew it she turned around a kunai aimed at her neck clashed with her own. The shinobi was masked up until their eyes wither forehead protectors placed around their heads.

"Neji, how many?"

"Too many," Neji replied, his gentle fist hitting another opponent.

The rock shinobi coughed up blood and fell from the tree landing on the dirt with a 'thud'. For every shinobi he brought down however, three took its place. Soon there had had to be at least fifty shinobi in the ambush taking Neji on. He was matching them blow by blow but occasionally one would get lucky and hit him in his slight blind spot. Ino meanwhile had fewer shinobi to deal with but it was still a considerable amount of twenty. She was barely hanging on but wouldn't fall. She turned to counter another strike aimed for her back but wasn't fast enough to dodge the jutsu another rock shinobi performed when she was distracted. The earth below her rose at an alarming rate, striking her from below causing her to fall from the tree branch, unconscious. The dirt then grabbed her fallen form, slowly retreating back into the ground.

"Ino!" Neji called, striking another shinobi.

He jumped from the circle of shinobi that gathered around him, jumping from tree branch to tree branch before jumping down towards Ino. He grasped Ino's hand, tugging hard moving her slowly from the earth prison. A small bomb distracted him however, hitting the ground and exploding in a yellow smoke. Neji attempted to cover his face to avoid the smoke but failed. He landed in a crouching position onto the ground, his eyes grew heavy as did his limbs and he felt himself fall completely to the forest floor. As white eyes closed, the last thing in his line of sight was Ino being picked up roughly by a rock shinobi. Neji's hand twitched for only a moment before he fully lost consciousness.

"This is an outrage, how can we allow this to happen? Our clan leader getting married to a demon, a monster then risking our family secret by leaving the village? That's handing anyone the byakugan on a silver platter!"

"It is a disgrace to the entire Hyuga clan even if he is Kazekage. We all know people of the sand are barbarians."

"They're right. Hiashi you must persuade your daughter not to go through with this marriage."

Hisashi listened patiently to the council of elders, hands behind his back as he stood before them, eyes downcast in respect. All the council members were sitting around a high table.

"Hinata is a grown woman now and is quite capable of making her own decisions. She has done well up until this point and I think it would be wise to trust her judgment," Hiashi interjected.

"Are you mad? Fine, if she chooses to go through with this foolishness then she will be disowned by the clan and branded with the curse seal."

"But she has forbidden use of the seal-"

"We are the council. We have tolerated her minor changes up until now but this is something we will not change."

"You can't-"

"As an addition we will be using our choice to succeed her rather than her picking a successor."

Hiashi merely nodded. This battle was over before it even started. However he held some thin line of hope that his daughter would overcome this. Despite her usually shy nature she has proven to be able to hold her own and with this man by her side…well he hoped the best. Hinata had opened his eyes to a great many things, he regretted treating her the way he had when she was a child but he was a changed man and grew proud of both his daughters. He believed this was something Hinata could resolve.

"A kunoichi from Konoha, is your brother mad Kankuro?" A member of the council, Yoshiro, spoke.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, his cheek resting on the open palm of his hand and his other hand's fingers drummed against the table top. Lips down-turned into a frown, he was quickly growing irritated with the council down-talking his sibling.

"Konoha is an ally now. Why shouldn't he? It'll make the bond stronger right?"

"Why shouldn't he? Well for one if war broke out she could turn traitor and tell all our secrets!"

Some of the council members mumbled in agreement or nodded to themselves. They were paranoid people as were many in the village of the sand.

"Gaara alone is bad enough but as Kazekage, we can't allow some Konoha whore to trick our-"

Sand trailed up his body in large amounts soon encasing the older man. His eyes widened in fear as Gaara walked into the room looking one too happy. Gaara's eyes burned with fury even if his face did not show it. Slowly he approached the council members and with every step fear rose into Yoshiro's heart.

"Don't…" he started, the sand tighten its grip with every word "speak of Hinata in that manner. Ever."

The sand squeezed once more before dropping Yoshiro to the ground and crawling back into the gourd on its master's back. Yoshiro gasped for breath and coughed a few gains of sand from his mouth; he was shaking as he looked up at the Kazekage.

"Or it will be the last time anyone hears your annoying voice again."

Kankuro smirked from his place. Gaara truly did hold deep feelings for this girl that much was obvious, but if he thought this relationship would be easy he had another thing coming. There was no way that the council and the Hyuga Clan would make this simple. However he believed that Gaara could overcome most of anything.

It was time that his little brother gets the chance at happiness.

"Sakura!"

Naruto looked through the home they shared for the cherry blossom haired girl. In his arms he held their one year old baby girl Tomoyo, which meant plum blossom. He looked down into blue eyes similar to his own, small tuffs of pink hair swayed against the baby's head as he tilted her head to get a better look at her papa.

"Where is your mommy, Tomoyo?" Naruto asked holding the child up in the air.

Tomoyo said nothing like expected, merely smiling and gurgling a bit before laughing.

"The living room, Good idea!"

Naruto laughed a bit, grinning he placed Tomoyo back into his arms and headed towards the living room. Upon opening the door he found his wife, though she wasn't alone. Sakura looked up at her husband of two years, a pink brow rose in question.

"What, Naruto? Temari and I are trying to have a private conversation."

Temari looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes while picking up her tea cup.

"Yeah, so get lost go keep Shikamaru company outside or something."

Naruto frowned then looked at Tomoyo with a wounded expression.

"Tomoyo I hope you don't end up all grumpy like these old women."

A fist came down upon Naruto's head smashing him into the ground. Sakura scowled, now holding Tomoyo in her arms, her foot rose to repeatedly hit Naruto into the ground even further.

"Who are you calling old?"

Naruto lied on the floor unconscious from his wife's monstrous strength. The door behind his body slid open revealing Shikamaru who peered in with a bored look on his face.

"I heard-"he glanced down upon Naruto fallen form "never mind."

"Shikamaru take him with you" Temari demanded.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Gripping Naruto under his arms he proceeded to drag the boy out of the house grumbling.

"How troublesome..."

Sakura sighed going to sit back down at her place across from the sand kunoichi.

"If I didn't love him…" she mumbled to herself "And everything is troublesome for Shikamaru, what do you see in that guy?"

Temari shrugged then smiled slyly to herself.

"The sex" Sakura giggled "Anyway like I was saying if Gaara goes through with this marriage the council plans to overthrow Gaara as Kazekage."

"Can they do that?"

"With a majority vote they can overthrow him and elect a new Kazekage. I know that will kill Gaara. He loves our country even if not everyone loves him back. If it happens who knows what will happen to him and the sand. Despite his age Gaara is a decent leader."

"Why does it have to be this way…?" Sakura sighed looking down at Tomoyo with a sad expression, her fingers lacing between her daughter's own small ones tugging lightly.

But they both knew why. A shinobi belonged to their village, not themselves.

"Are you going back to see her?" Kankuro asked from his position in the doorway of his brother's room.

"Of course," Gaara replied simply.

"You know they're going to be mad."

"And why would I care? They can't oppose me I'm going for official business."

"I still can't believe this started as a plan to strength the treaty with Konoha, you actually fell for her."

Gaara said nothing. Honestly he couldn't believe he had either. What started as merely a good move for his country turned into something more. He didn't think he could experience these types of emotions, or any emotions for that matter but Hinata brought out something in him he thought he had buried long ago. His face softened just a bit at the thought of the gentle Hyuga head. She had chipped away the grains of sand that covered his heart to find something that still existed.

"Hinata is…different."

She really was.

* * *

Okay this chapter got into the mission but focus a little more on Gaara and Hinata. It also introduces two more pairings, Naruto and Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari. Next chapter will be basically about Neji and Ino. I might add a few side stories about these couple's stories if anyone will be interested enough to read them. There is two more pairings I would like to introduce but they'll come in later in the story. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Going for eight reviews this time!


	4. Chapter 3: Remembrance

I've been having a bit of a writers block on this story but I'm still pressing onward. I'm determined to finish this fic if it kills me! If I don't finish it I'll write 20 one-shots in two weeks time, and if I can't do that, I'll write 50 drabbles, and if I can't do that...Goes on and on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Memoirs of a Kunoichi**

"Neji…Neji…Dammit Neji wake up!"

White eyes fluttered open first met with bars and a dirty floor. The Hyuga rose slowly, his head was still spinning from the gas. Was that one of the things developed in the experiments they were conducting? Only managing to lift himself up enough to lean against a nearby wall, his eyes soon fell once more a moment before opening again. His chakra felt erratic, there was something wrong with the flow of his system and he couldn't activate his byakugan to see what the problem was. His body felt heavy and it was taking an effort to keep his mind focused. Despite all this however the first words that escaped his lips were-

"Ino?" his voice sounded weak to his ears.

"I'm right here Neji."

He glanced to his side, there were bars between them but he could see his clear enough. Much to his surprise he felt something ease in his chest upon seeing her face. She was leaning against the bars, legs drawn up to her chest and head resting to the side on folded arms. Large blue eyes stared at him intently, examining him and he found himself putting up his guard so the Kunoichi wouldn't notice his condition. Ino was becoming steadily worried however; her studies in psychology gave her more insight then the normal person. Neji seemed weak; it was times like this she wished she had strength like Sakura in order to break the bars to free them. She had been waiting patiently for someone to come and check up on them in order for her to use her jutsu but so far she had had no luck thus the reason why they were still contained within the small prisons. There were a few people also within the prisons next and across from her own, people whose ages ranged from at least their early teens to their early twenties, who seemed used to the conditions and gazed upon her curiously. Hope was dead in their eyes and Ino wondered how long they had been there. She attempted to gather information but had no such luck as none of the children seemed wiling to speak with the exception of an older girl across from Neji's cell who kept commenting on the beauty of the male. Ino had been bristled for a moment at this but felt it was no time to be jealous when they were caught.

A sigh escaped her lips and she saw Neji raise a brow towards her. In his eyes she could already see his mind going to work in a plan to escape, always the genius. Though Ino was intelligent, she had already went through various ways to escape and none of them seemed likely to work. So she had sat back and waited, staring at her companion.

"Neji?"

He looked at her, hair falling off his shoulder with some strands staying stubbornly in his face. It made her breath stop and she found herself agreeing with the girl across from his cell. Neji was beautiful, breathtakingly handsome, it was no wonder that the women in the village squealed whenever Hyuga Neji was within their midst.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when-"

"Stop it; this isn't a time to be reminiscing."

The tone of his voice was sharp, Neji knew what she was thinking but didn't want to bring it up. It was a time in his life when he felt he was most vulnerable.

"There is nothing to do but to wait. I don't want to wait in silence. Do you remember the festival?"

Neji said nothing but he did remember. The past was something he never did like to unearth as it brought very little pleasant memories. Ino remembered as well though she knew it was a bit of sore spot she continued to speak. Perhaps it was time to speak of the things they had buried so long ago. The Kunoichi stared up at the ceiling.

"It was in May…"

The Sakura bloom fest, anyone who was anyone would be there. Even the quiet ones of Konoha and guest from Suna had arrived ready to celebrate. The best however was the one five springs ago, when she was fifteen. It was going to be her year to show how fully blossomed she was, no longer a child but a young woman. The kimono had been beautiful, almost like a painting of blue flowers and a river outlined by gold and pink. It matched her eyes and went along nicely with her hair. The compliments she received made her feel even more beautiful and sent a warm feeling through her body.

They were having so much fun, the games and food stands kept everyone occupied until the fireworks that evening. This year she felt as though something special was going to happen. So when it was close to the time the fireworks would erupt, Ino felt the need to father everyone together. The entire rookie nine, Gai's team, and the sand siblings had settled upon a pleasant little hill that had the perfect view of the display.

"Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Neji…where's Neji?" Ino demanded after going off her mental checklist, he was ruining everything she was attempting to do!

"Training, of course!" Lee exclaimed in his usual cheerful manner lifting him and Tenten's laced hands into the air in his enthusiasm.

Tenten blushed but smiled nonetheless, squeezing Lee's hand tighter to prove she had no shame towards her boyfriend. With her free hand she jerked her thumb towards the forest.

"Check in the training grounds, I'm sure he'll be there."

Ino scowled, she didn't look as happy as the two lovebirds did. Stomping her foot she turned on her heels and proceeded towards the training grounds.

"He'll ruin everything!"

She had to hurry before the fireworks erupted and her perfect evening was ruined. Damn that Hyuga Neji! Though Ino didn't seem like it, she was the type of person who cherished these moments with her friends and despite everything, Neji was included into that circle of friends. She had realized long ago that these times were rare and to experience them with everyone involved in your life was few and far between. Death, missing, captured all these were a possibility and one day perhaps she wouldn't see her one of her friends again. Ino had stomped up to the training grounds, the light from the stars and moon lighting her way allowing her to easily spot the Hyuga prodigy. It was nothing she was expected however, pausing behind a tree she gazed upon Neji and for the first time really looked at him. Neji was sweating profusely, his shirt was off and thrown upon a rock nearby and shoes discarded as well. His chest was well defined for someone who seemed to never get much of a workout do to his gentle fist technique but she should have had known better. Motions smooth and graceful, almost like a dance, it left Ino hypnotized

"You can come out. It's not like I can't see you."

Neji had paused in his actions, looking in the direction Ino was in, byakugan activated. He released his hold on it however and his eyes fell back into their natural state. A brow quirked in question and mild irritation he bent over to pick up his shirt. Ino's first reaction was to be sheepish, it was almost like she had stumbled upon a personal moment, but Ino never was the sheepish type and besides she was now remembering the reason for her being here. The blond had stomped up to the Hyuga ignoring the crease in his brows as she clearly invaded his personal space.

"Why aren't you aren't the festival?"

Neji had snorted, taking a step back from Ino and proceeded to put his shirt and the traditional Hyuga robes around his form.

"I don't have time for such pointless things."

"It's not pointless!"

"Yes, it is."

"It isn't who knows if we'll all be together like this again!"

Silence seemed to ring through the forest. There, her worst fears had been brought out in the open. She had never revealed her feelings to anyone, she hadn't wanted to seem weak, and there she had been spilling them out before someone who probably cared less. Neji though reacted curiously. He had simply stared at her for a moment whilst tying up his robe.

"Does it really mean that much to you…?"

Ino had sucked in a deep breath and nodded. She diverted her eyes towards anything, the trees, the training post, a rock anything to look at but Neji, she felt vulnerable and didn't want him to see the turmoil behind her eyes. Neji had been silent, quietly thinking before he had decided to speak.

"Then I will come."

Ino released the breath she had been holding. Why? She didn't know but it sent relief through her body that he didn't make a big deal about her confession. A small smile upturned the corner of her lips.

"Thank you."

"But in exchange…" she heard footsteps approach her but still refused to look. Then she felt strong fingers wrapping around her chin directing her face to meet milky eyes, "Never avoid someone's gaze. It doesn't suit your personality."

For some reason Ino's heart skipped a beat. The moment between them was almost intimate. After that they had went back to the hill where everyone was still sitting upon in enough time to see the fireworks. They had stood side by side and their hands had brushed against each other several times before Ino boldly grabbed his hand and held it. Neji didn't seem to mind very much as there was no reaction, good or bad expressed. They never brought it up again and no one really saw the interaction between them but it was the beginning of something…

This however was before Ino learned the rules of being a Kunoichi, whatever they shared had to be forgotten. Feelings after all had no place among a world of shinobi. Weapons to be used until they are useless than discarded like scrap paper to be freed from their guilt of the blood that stained their hands only in death, some sooner than others.

"I remember…" Neji's deep voice broke Ino from her memory.

She was back in the cell, the darkness and almost suffocating air around them made her miss the warmth of the memory.

"Hey, pretty boy."

Ino attention was drawn to the woman in the cell across from Neji's. She was leaning against the bar now and Ino was finally able to get a good look as the last time the woman had been shrouded in darkness. From the tone of her voice Ino would have pegged her for a older woman at least in her forties. Rather this woman appeared very young, long red hair tumbled down t her chest framing vivid green eyes and skin as pale as the moon. It almost made Ino jealous that such a woman had interest in Neji. Of which Neji looked directly at the woman, whose lips curled into an almost seductive smile.

"You are a cute one. Hyuga right? They've been talking about obtaining one of you for a while. Seems they got their wish. What's your name handsome?"

Neji's was taken aback, he glanced at Ino out of the corner of his eyes as though asking for help and Ino found she was happy that Neji didn't find this woman attractive. Neji looked back, not raised to be rude he slowly introduced himself.

"Hyuga, Neji."

"So I was right. My names Kyoko, I've been here the longest and I know everything that goes on around."

"Can you tell me where we are?"

"Sure I do the border of the cloud."

Do you know where everyone is?" Ino spoke up since the female, Kyoko, seemed willing to talk now.

Kyoko however said nothing to Ino. Rather in her eyes was almost a glare before she returned her attention back to Neji where her disposition changed. Ino blinked in confusion, why was the woman treating her as such? Ino's eyes narrowed as the woman smiled sweetly at Neji and realized what she was doing. She simply wanted Neji, Ino was just another person in a cell to her but Neji was something more interesting.

"Bitch…" Ino couldn't help but think.

Kyoko leaned lazily on the bars as though she was trying to get closer to the other side.

"You have a plan to get out of here, handsome?"

"Yes, as soon as someone comes in here. My partner and I intend on making a escape and everyone else who is trapped in here."

"Well you wish will be granted in 3…2…1."

The only door in the basement just above a small stair busted open slamming against the wall beside it.

* * *

Ah, now we know where Ino and Neji are and that they had interaction before hand. There's also another pairing introduced if you didn't catch it, Lee/TenTen. Next chapter we'll find out who has entered the basement, Ino and Neji's plans of escape, another new pairing in debt look, and some more of Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, and Hinata!

REVIEW!


End file.
